


To Answer His Crown Prince's Request

by Impala_Chick



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1700s Asia, Asian Character(s), Childhood Friends, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Loyalty Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Oaths & Vows, Political Alliances, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Royalty, Smut, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: When the Crown Prince of Ryuu Island asks his childhood friend Yuntanza to become Chief Advisor, Yuntanza is proud to pledge his loyalty to his Crown Prince in front of the entire palace. It doesn't take long for his oath to be tested.





	To Answer His Crown Prince's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sombregods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombregods/gifts).



> Thanks so much for your great letter, and for letting me play in this sandbox!
> 
> Thanks so much to El for being a very helpful and encouraging beta!
> 
> The DubCon tag is for sex that follows corporal punishment, with the characters in differing positions of power.

Yuntanza gazed out at the courtyard, and was pleased to see such a large group of people waiting for the ceremony to begin. He was leaning against a pillar at the corner of the courtyard, just to the right of the huge stone steps that led up to the main entrance. The castle staff were not required to attend and he had expected most of them to enjoy the chance to take a break while the ceremony went on. He could tell the crowd was mostly made up of staff because he saw people dressed in deep blue kimonos, the colors of the servants. 

He also noticed his father, wearing his best red kimono signifying his status as a tutor and councilmember. He was already kneeling at the foot of the steps where Yuntanza would soon take his oath. He allowed himself a small smile. He felt proud to be dressed similarly in his new bright red kimono, embossed with cranes. His servant had helped him into the white robe first, then the blue one, and then had secured the red ceremonial robe on top with a thick black belt. When he first caught sight of himself in the mirror after getting dressed, he’d barely recognized the person looking back at him. He looked so official, like he belonged at the Council alongside his father and the other advisors. He had never expected to become such a courtly figure. 

His father had told him earlier he was proud of the station he’d reached, but Yuntanza knew that it was all Crown Prince Mikado’s doing.

He’d been living in the castle since the age of 13, when his father was named the official tutor of the royal household. He had been allowed to attend the lessons too, which was how Yuntanza first met Crown Prince Mikado and Princess Zukeran.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He’d been to many formal occasions at Mikado’s side after years of living in the Castle, but this time he had lines of his own to repeat, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of so many. 

The castle bell was rung twice, and then Princess Zukeran - with the dark purple kimono signifying royalty layered over her robes of white, blue, and red - placed her hand on his elbow to guide him over to the stone steps that led up to the main door to the palace. He smiled at her, and she nodded solemnly. He was struck by an old schoolhouse memory, when Zukeran had scolded him and Mikado for bursting into the room late, before his father even had a chance to say anything. In the end, he and Mikado had both faced the standard punishment of five lashes each.

Neither of them were going to be late for the ceremony.

The Princess squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and then Yuntanza knelt on the second step and bowed his head. He didn’t have to look to know that Zukeran was walking down the stairs to kneel at the bottom, next to his father. They’d rehearsed the ceremony just the day before, and Yuntanza took comfort in the fact that he knew what to expect next.

The two huge red doors at the top of the steps swung open, a hush fell over the gathered crowd, and the Crown Prince of Ryuu Island emerged. 

Yuntanza knew he wasn’t supposed to look up, so he kept his head bowed. But he dared raise his eyes just enough to get a glimpse of the Crown Prince. He could see the hem of his royal purple kimono, embroidered with small golden cranes, the symbol of Mikado’s family. He didn’t want to raise his eyes any further lest he get caught.

Mikado knelt on a thick white cushion, and the castle bell was rung again. The deep sound reverberated around the courtyard, and then everything was silent. Yuntanza was so close that he could hear Mikado take a deep breath, and then the Crown Prince’s booming voice washed over him.

“Yuntanza, today you take the oath of loyalty. You take this oath not for the Castle, or for the Royal family, or even for Ryuu Island. You make this oath to me, your Crown Prince.”

Yuntanza couldn’t help but smirk at the titillating memories of all he had already done for the Crown Prince to prove his loyalty, but once he realized he was doing it, he schooled his expression. Mikado cleared his throat. Maybe he was thinking about the same memories.

“In order to aid the Crown Prince in whatever endeavors he pursues, and in order to help the Crown Prince serve Ryuu Island, do you agree to provide your honest counsel and your valuable insight when it is requested?” Mikado asked.

“I do so intend,” Yuntanza answered without looking up.

“You make this oath of your own free will, in order to answer your Crown Prince’s request to have a faithful servant by his side for perpetuity?”

Yuntanza had heard the whole oath before, at the rehearsal, but that part still struck him as something heavy and meaningful. Yet he would agree to it a thousand times over if Mikado asked him to. He sobered at the thought of making such an oath in front of the whole court.

“Yes,” Yuntanza said, without hesitation. 

He could hear the smile in Mikado’s voice when he spoke next.

“At this time, it is my honor to welcome you to the Ryuu Council as the Advisor to the Crown Prince.”

He could see Mikado’s feet once he stood up and stepped closer to Yuntanza. Yuntanza knew that a royal servant was handing the Crown Prince a round red hat that would signify Yuntanza’s new status. He reminded himself not to look up, even though he badly wanted to see Mikado’s face as he placed the hat on top of Yuntanza’s head. 

Once the hat was pulled down just above his brow, he felt Mikado’s fingertips brush his chin and then his throat as he bent forward to grab the strings dangling from the hat. Yuntanza tipped his face up in response to the touch without even thinking about it, and met Mikado’s eyes. They hadn’t practiced this particular part.

Mikado continued to tie the two strings together under Yuntanza’s chin in order to keep the hat secured, but his dark brown eyes were bright and kind as his lips briefly turned up into a smile. He pulled the knot tighter than necessary against Yuntanza’s throat in a way that was intentional and suggestive, and Yuntanza couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body. He didn’t drop his Prince’s heated gaze, even though he was supposed to. He knew Mikado wouldn’t reprimand him. 

The Crown Prince leaned down and presented both hands to Yuntanza. Yuntanza clasped the right hand first, and pressed his lips to the knuckles. He reached for the left hand next, and let his lips linger against Mikado’s skin. He gently released Mikado’s hand, and Mikado briefly touched his cheek before straightening up.

“I present Yuntanza, Chief Advisor to the Crown Prince of Ryuu Island. From this day forward, he has the power to represent me at official functions and on diplomatic envoys.”

Yuntanza heard the crowd behind him clapping and cheering, and he allowed himself a smile. He couldn’t wait for the ceremony to be over, so that he could give Mikado a proper thank you. But instead of retreating back through the wooden doors to the interior of the palace, Mikado paused until the crowd settled down.  


“Chief Advisor Yuntanza’s first official duty will be accompanying me on the investiture envoy to Hua when we leave in two days,” Mikado said in his commanding voice.

Yuntanza sucked in a breath. This had not been a part of the rehearsal. He’d known about the investiture envoy because the castle had been preparing for it for the past year, as soon as Mikado had come of age and been officially named Crown Prince. But he’d never thought he’d be allowed to go. It cost a substantial sum of money and time for Ryuu Island to put together the proper tributes that the much larger landlocked country of Hua required, which included silver, sugar, and timber. With the ships loaded down with such precious and heavy cargo, only a certain amount of people could travel. But Yuntanza should have anticipated this. The only reason the envoy was planned was to allow Hua the opportunity to officially recognize the Crown Prince, and he was Chief Advisor now. 

Mikado had done a good job of hiding this from him. He marveled at the fact that Mikado could keep secrets from him, after all the time they had known each other. Mikado was usually as easy to read as an open book.

The crowd was clapping and cheering again, so Yuntanza took the opportunity to look up. Mikado was smirking down at him like he fully appreciated the gravity of what he’d done and was enjoying the surprise.

As Yuntanza retreated through the double doors after one final wave to the crowd, Mikado felt his chest swell with pride. 

He was going to Hua. Few in Ryuu had the privilege to travel there, let alone with the Crown Prince.

\----

Yuntanza had little chance to speak with the Prince after the ceremony, because he was constantly flanked by servants and councilmembers who wanted to speak with him before he left. It seemed that everyone wanted to be remembered as an ally, in case something should happen in Hua to the Crown Prince. As a councilmember now, Yuntanza would be able to help choose a new heir if the need arose, and clearly this fact hadn’t escaped the citizens.

Luckily Yuntanza could see right through all of them. He kept a mental note of everyone who tried to approach him in the two days that he was trying to prep the Prince for his trip, determined to remember who sounded sincere with their congratulations and who tried to slip in subtle hints about their family wealth or education level. 

It wasn’t long before he handed the last of his trunks to a servant boy, and donned simple red travel robes to walk out to the ship. As a servant was tying a black belt around his waist, Princess Zukeran entered his chambers. 

“Princess,” the servant acknowledged with a bow. 

“Leave us,” she said with a nod towards the servant. She wore her purple travel robes and her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun on top of her head. She crossed her arms once they were alone.

“Princess, is everything alright?” Yuntanza asked as he held his belt in place. Once she noticed, the Princess stepped behind him to finish securing it for him. 

“There are rumors, from the envoy of Confucian scholars that returned last month. They say the Hua Emperor is not certain His Excellency will recognize Mikado. His Excellency does not know whether he’ll make a good King,” she whispered harshly as she pulled his belt tight. 

“Does he know?” Yuntanza asked, already thinking fervently on a solution. They couldn’t cancel the investiture envoy. It’d taken a year to put it together, and the goods being sent along would fetch a high price. The King's coffers depended on them completing this journey. Even if Hua refused to accept Mikado, surely they would still want the goods that had been promised. They would not risk enraging their own merchants, even if they would wish to anger Ryuu Island.

“No, not that I know. He hasn’t said anything. He has been busy preparing his speech, and trying to ensure that he makes a good impression. I don’t think he suspects anything.” 

“Is there a way we can send someone ahead of us?”

The Princess finished tying his belt and walked around to face him, shaking her head.

“That would be too obvious. We don’t have any other educational missions scheduled to leave until next month.”

Yuntanza cursed under his breath. 

“This trip sets the precedent for the rest of his reign. If Hua does not approve, that leaves room for others in the area to de-legitimize him. And then we become vulnerable to invasion.” Yuntanza was rambling now as he paced around the room, his hands behind his back.

“Of course I know that, that’s why I’m bringing this to you. You always figure out a way. Ever since we were children, you were willing to do what needed to be done. Like that time you forged our father’s signature, so that all of us could travel to that Shaman's village, and hear the prophecy.” 

Yuntanza paused. The reminder of that trip gave him pause. If he had forged a signature before, he could probably do it again.

The only nation with an army large enough to take on Hua was Ryuu Island’s closest neighbor to the North, Wakoku. Wakoku was a larger island, with a much larger population and a very organized warrior culture. Hua generally gave Wakoku a wide berth, not keen on inciting war with such a formidable opponent.  


“Get me the finest parchment we have. And wax. I have an idea.”

Yuntanza searched his desk for the last letter he’d received from the Wakoku envoy when they’d visited only a few weeks ago. Forging the letter turned out to be a simple matter. He just had to trace over the signature of the Emperor’s Chief Advisor, and then carve a spiral into the wax seal. 

Coming up with the substance of the letter was a more arduous task. He wanted to be threatening and straightforward, so as to leave no room for the Hua to request an audience with Wakoku. Although by the time they would be able to reach Wakoku, the Ryuu envoy would be long gone anyway. 

While he was drafting the letter, he briefly paused and thought of how much Mikado would disapprove of what he was doing. He would want to convince the Hua of his worth himself, and explain the plans he had for a fruitful partnership. He would want to negotiate robust trade envoys, and educational opportunities for scholars from both countries.

But Yuntanza knew that Hua would not even listen to a word the Crown Prince said if they weren’t forced to. Grumblings about legitimacy were always meant as an excuse for bigger plans. Ryuu’s army was too small to pose a real threat, and the only thing keeping Hua at bay was the cost of sending a flotilla to Ryuu. Hua benefited from trade with Ryuu, but if they conquered the island they would still be able to benefit from its goods and materials.

Mikado came from a long line of noble blood, but his father had won the kingship when the previous King had died without any legitimate heirs. The Council of Three, the three most senior members of the Council, had decided that Mikado’s father should take the throne, and that had been over forty years ago. If Hua was still trying to act as if Mikado’s family was not legitimate, that could only be an excuse for a more sinister plan.

No, Mikado’s way would not work. Better to bring Hua to heel any way they could, and make them fear invasion from Wakoku if they took action. 

Once the letter was finished, Yuntanza tucked it into the folds of his robes. Only the Princess knew about the plan, and he trusted her to act in the best interests of the Kingdom. So long as he could reach the Hua advisors before Mikado without getting killed, his plan would surely work.

\----

Yuntanza got seasick as soon as he could no longer see Ryuu’s shores. He tried to stay below deck to keep his sickness a secret, but he eventually sought out fresh air. He had to admit he was at a disadvantage, as he’d never been on a ship before. His situation became much more tolerable once he came ondeck and could focus on the horizon.

Mikado was leaning against the side of the ship, talking with Zukeran. Mikado bumped his elbow against Yuntanza’s as he came up on his other side. 

“You know how important it is that Hua recognizes me formally,” Mikado was saying. “Our neighbors will follow suit if they set such a precedent. Peace rests on this mission being successful. I am well aware that we couldn't withstand another invasion.” Mikado looked out at the sea, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

“I just want you to be prepared, that’s all,” Zukeran answered, watching her brother with narrowed eyes.

“I am. I’ve written a list of the new schools we’ve built, and all of the weekend markets we set up last year. I also plan on discussing the roads Ryuu has added, which connect all of our major cities and even some newer ones. They will certainly be impressed with how culturally rich we’ve become.”

“I don’t think that will be enough, Mikado. Hua is a large country with their own Confucian academies that are much older than ours.” 

“But we’ve also added several new fields of sugarcane using that new farming technique, and our production has steadily increased. Surely they’ll recognize the importance of trading with us,” Mikado said confidently.  


Zukeran shook her head, and Yuntanza was reminded just how different they both were. 

“I worry your optimism won’t be enough to change their opinion of us. They will assume we are just simplistic islanders. They will assume they can easily take advantage of us,” she said with bitterness. 

“Then I must convince them otherwise, and prove to them our worth. This is my duty alone, not yours,” Mikado said with a note of finality in his tone. Zukeran huffed and let her steely gaze rest on Yuntanza for a moment before she waived her hand and stepped away.

Mikao turned to Yuntanza with a small smile. “New to the sea? You’re still looking a little green around the gills,” Mikado teased.

“My Prince, I don’t remember swearing to literally empty my guts for you, and yet I’ve done it anyway. I should get some credit for that,” Yuntanza said with a smirk, his hands gripping the wood of the ship. 

Mikado hadn’t moved his body away from Yuntanza’s, and Mikado's body was warm where it pressed against his. They hadn’t been together since before Yuntanza’s ceremony, and the contact of his shoulders and hips was enough to remind his body of just how much he craved Mikado’s touch. But Yuntanza let the heat simmer between them, enjoying the game. 

“I agree. If you’re feeling better, perhaps I could show you the Crown Prince’s accommodations, and my gratitude,” Mikado said softly.

“Oh, are they much better than the rest of the ship’s berthing?” Yuntanza feigned indifference, looking out at the ocean instead of meeting Mikado’s hungry eyes. It was fun to tease him, just because Mikado always showed his emotions so clearly on his face. When Yuntanza looked back at Mikado, he wasn’t disappointed by Mikado's imploring and hungry expression.

“Now is not the time to tease me, Yun. Once we get closer, I will be above deck to watch us make landfall, so your window of opportunity is limited.” Mikado dropped his voice down low, his posture shifting into something more tense, more predatory. Yuntanza loved when he got like this, when he looked like his skin could barely contain his power. And he’d used Yuntanza’s nickname, which he normally only said when they were alone, and he could whisper it along his skin, or against the shell of his ear. 

“I’ll follow where you lead, my Prince,” Yuntanza replied easily and bowed his head, intending to mock him just a bit more. Mikado didn’t make fun of the gesture, but instead turned with a swirl of his robes. Yuntanza followed him below deck, his skin tingling from anticipation.

\----

The sight of the ship docking was a magnificent one to behold, as the sails were drawn in and ropes were thrown overboard to dock workers waiting in smaller boats to pull the ship closer to the shore. The anchor was dropped after shouted instructions from the first officer, and then the ship was swarmed in a flurry of activity. Crew members started lowering trunks, barrels, and boxes into the waiting small boats, and Yuntanza was amused by the bright smile on Mikado's face as he watched the proceedings. He kept glancing over at Yuntanza, as if to make sure he was watching too.

Eventually Mikado gave one last wistful look out at the ocean and then put on the royal purple hat that signified his station. Once the hat rested against his smooth dark hair, he squared his shoulders as if accepting the weight of his responsibilities as Crown Prince, and his face turned serious. Yuntanza took that as a sign to don his read hat. Princess Zukeran soon joined them, her purple hat already covering her tight bun. They were then escorted over a wooden plank that had been erected to connect the ship to the dock. 

Yuntanza took his eyes off the sailing ships and focused on the task ahead. He patted his chest, satisfied that he still had the forged letter. 

The Crown Prince, the Princess, and Yuntanza were ushered into a covered horse-drawn cart to be driven to the seaside palace by a servant wearing the official colors of the Emperor. The servant explained that the palace wasn’t where the Hua Emperor usually lived, but it was where he traditionally received visitors. All three of them had learned to speak Hua as children, so it was easy to communicate, although if their accents were atrocious the servant did not comment. 

After inquiring about the plans for the day, Yuntanza learned that they would be led to their rooms, and their luggage would follow shortly after. They wouldn’t be officially introduced until that evening, after they’d had a chance to change and make themselves comfortable. Then there would be an official banquet, and Mikado would be able to make a speech and thank everyone for receiving them. The next day, they would negotiate prices for the goods they had brought, and after the appropriate agreements were reached, the investiture ceremony could begin.

But Yuntanza knew that all of those plans depended on the Hua Emperor viewing Mikado as a legitimate Crown Prince and ally. 

As soon as they made it to the palace steps, they were ushered up a set of large stone steps and through two large ornate double doors, decorated with two painted red fire-breathing dragons with jewels for eyes. In the entryway, a second servant greeted them and explained that their rooms were set up to the left, down a long corridor. He asked Mikado if he would like a grand tour of the three-story stone structure. Yuntanza waved off the invitation, acting as if he still needed to recover from seasickness. Mikado’s eyes looked slightly disappointed as he glanced at Yuntanza, but Yuntanza smiled weakly and nodded at him to indicate he would be fine alone.

The Princess smiled knowingly at him before she joined the tour. He was glad to have her support, because without her inside information he would not have known to take action. The servant from the carriage stayed behind with Yuntanza, presumably to show Yuntanza to his room. Once the party had departed further into the entryway, the servant nodded at Yuntanza and started walking down the hallway that led to the guest rooms.

Once he was confident they were out of earshot, Yuntanza stopped him with a hand to his elbow. 

“I’d actually like to visit with Chief Advisor Ju-Long. Can you take me to her?” he asked, keeping his voice neutral and curious, instead of demanding. 

The servant nervously darted his eyes around the room, clearly grasping at the right thing to say.

“Sir, I don’t think that’s advisable at this time. Chief Advisor Ju-Long has only just arrived, and I’m not supposed to-” 

Yuntanza changed tactics. “This is urgent. She will understand.”

The servant looked around again. 

“I won’t let you get in trouble.” Yuntanza wasn’t even sure if he could make that promise, but he wasn’t going to be able to find his way around the palace by himself.

The servant nodded, satisfied. Then he turned around and walked back through the corridor they had just came from, careful to walk down the middle to avoid the large lit candelabras that adorned the walls. His feet were clad in white cloth slip-on coverings, and he didn’t make a sound as he walked against the stone floor. Yuntanza considered slipping off his wooden sandals so that he could travel just as quietly, but decided against it as he hurried after the servant. It wasn’t going to make a difference whether he approached Ju-Long silently, so long as Mikado didn’t catch sight of him making an unauthorized visit.

The servant led him up a flight of stone stairs that wound upwards. At the top, the servant pulled open a simple wooden door that opened into a dimly lit corridor on the second floor. Yuntanza realized they must be traveling through the passageway the servants used. Yuntanza was grateful that the servant had heeded his warning about this being an urgent matter.

After shuffling down the hallway, past several closed doors, they turned left into a much wider corridor that had brightly lit paper lanterns along its walls. There were several corridors that fed into the one they walked down, and at the end was a large wooden door decorated with gold accents and a gold dragon with jewels for eyes.

The servant glanced over with his eyebrows raised, seemingly asking him if he was ready. Yuntanza resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and nodded. He was the one who requested the meeting, after all. Surely the Chief Advisor wasn’t as terrifying as the servant was making her out to be. The servant knocked twice, loud and firm, before he pushed open the doors.

“Chief Advisor Ju-Long, presenting Chief Advisor Yuntanza of Ryuu Island.” The servant stepped aside, and Yuntanza stepped forward, neck bent in a respectful bow. 

Ju-Long’s long black and silver hair was loose and hung down her back. She had been leaning over a large wooden table. A large map was spread out across it, and he could recognize the outline of Hua’s coast at one side, and Ryuu’s borders taking up most of the map. The map was weighed down by inkwells at the corners, and she was holding a quill in her hand and hovering over smaller pieces of parchment that were spread out on the edge of the desk. 

When she turned around, her piercing nearly-black eyes darted from Yuntanza to the servant. She stood up straight, her face weathered from the sun and her eyes sharp. She had an air of someone whose wisdom had been achieved after years of experience. 

“Shu, what did I say about our visitors?” she said slowly. Yuntanza noticed how she didn’t address him. She had been scrutinizing Ryuu’s territory, and as he pondered why she might be doing that, no positive reasons came to mind. He was immediately distrustful of her.

“I have urgent business to discuss with you, Ma’am,” Yuntanza cut in. She leveled her gaze back on Yuntanza, and she pressed her mouth into a thin line as her eyes narrowed. 

“Very well. You may leave us, Shu.” Shu bowed and left the room, his eyes on the floor the whole time.

Yuntanza waited until the door was shut before he reached into his kimono. At the motion, Ju-Long’s eyes widened and she darted around the table, reaching for something underneath it. But when Yuntanza produced the letter, she stood up straight again, relaxing. Yuntanza respected her preparedness, but her movement gave him a chance to get a better look at whatever she had been writing. 

None of it was kind to Mikado, or Ryuu. He only caught glimpses of phrases like “naive crown prince,” and “may still believe in Shaman rituals,” and “simplistic nature,” but it was enough for him to understand that Ju-Long was no friend to Ryuu.

“I see you’ve been busy judging us before we’ve even arrived,” Yuntanza said, holding out the letter.

She stepped forward, her eyes on the wax seal that Yuntanza made sure was visible.

“I do my research,” she answered easily. “Besides, I’ve heard that the harvest is usually bountiful this time of year in Ryuu and would fetch a great price.” 

“Maybe before you threaten the King and his Kingdom, you should read what I’ve brought you,” Yuntanza’s voice was pitched low, and he didn’t dare step forward lest he give the impression that he was capitulating to her. 

He watched as curiosity flitted across her lined face, and she stepped forward enough to snatch the letter from between his fingers. She carefully ran her finger over the seal before she popped it open, and Yuntanza kept his face as blank as stone. Once she reached the end of the letter, she carefully set it down on the wooden desk, considering her next move. Yuntanza figured if she thought it was fake, she would have made the accusation already. So he waited.

She finally reached for one of the papers she had been writing on, and tore it into pieces, her eyes never leaving Yuntanza’s.

“It seems that your Crown Prince has friends in high places,” she said. “We will have to afford him the respect he is due.”

Yuntanza let himself smile as he stood over her, watching her tear up more of her papers. He considered what to say, hoping to convey both strength and respect. He was well aware that he had struck a careful balance with Ju-Long, and one wrong move could tip the scales in the wrong direction. 

“Crown Prince Mikado will be most grateful. He is well-loved in Ryuu.” Yuntanza nodded at her, but didn’t bow before he left the room.

\----

That evening at the banquet, Mikado and his party were welcomed warmly as important guests. Everyone was dressed elegantly in ceremonial kimonos, purple with gold cranes for the Ryuu envoy and red with gold dragons for the Hua dignitaries. He and the servants were even dressed in the appropriate colors, although their kimonos were not embroidered.

The Princess pulled him aside to ask him if the task was done, and was pleased when he explained to her what had happened in hushed tones. She touched his arm, grateful that they still made a good team. She and Yuntanza had been protecting Mikado since they were children, because they’d always known he was destined for greater things. 

They both looked out over the party. Paper lanterns projected swirls of blue and pink and red light to brighten the room, and two long tables were laden down with carved pigs and roasted duck and other waterfowl. The pig was familiar as there were pig farmers on Ryuu, but the typical Ryuu diet consisted mostly of things fishermen pulled out of the ocean, so the waterfowl did not seem appetizing to Yuntanza. Servants bustled around the room with large pitchers of rice wine as people picked at the food on the table. Yuntanza spotted Mikado, head bent low as he conversed with the governor of the port town they were staying in.

“Even before we consulted the Shaman, I knew,” she whispered under her breath as she followed Yuntanza’s line of sight. 

“You know, Ju-Long was writing about us. She said we like our silly superstitions. But I never believed in any of that. That trip was just for fun, to honor old traditions,” Yuntanza whispered back. 

Zukeran looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. “My brother doesn’t believe in any of it either, but it’s still coming true.” 

She returned to the party, and Yuntanza noticed she spent most of her time talking with Ju-Long. The Princess understood that the old woman had considerable sway over the Emperor, and she knew how to make a good impression. Yuntanza stayed mostly out of the way of the festivities, quietly sipping his wine and gesturing for a servant to refill it when he ran low.

As he watched, Mikado looked over and made eye contact with him from across the room, and smiled briefly. Yuntanza kept his goblet pressed to his lips so that he didn’t give anything away. Yuntanza knew they had to be careful, especially in this foreign place, and that they probably would not be able to meet later that night, but the sight of Mikado gazing at him still made his blood run hot.

\----

The next day was a busy one, and he accompanied Mikado when he was invited to sit at the long table that had been laden with food the previous night. Now it stood empty, save for the various notes and maps that each person brought to consult with during the Royal meeting between Ryuu, the town governor’s council, and the Emperor and his representatives. Yuntanza stood behind Mikado’s chair as Mikado fought for higher prices for their goods, and then arranged the next trade envoy. Yuntanza occasionally leaned over to whisper ideas or statistics into Mikado’s ear to aid in the negotiations.

They were nearly done, when the governor and the Emperor looked at each other and then back at Mikado. Yuntanza noticed, but couldn’t have predicted what that look meant.

“You know, I daresay Wakoku was right about you, Mikado. You’re even more clever than your father,” the Emperor said with a laugh. 

Mikado glanced over his right shoulder to make eye contact with Yuntanza, his face questioning. Yuntanza didn’t intentionally change his expression, careful to mask his knowledge that he knew exactly why the Emperor had made such a statement, but his indifference gave him away in the end. He should have shown the same confusion that Mikado did. Mikado’s eyes widened, like he knew Yuntanza had done something, but then he schooled his expression and turned back to the table.

“I appreciate the compliment, your Excellency. Shall we continue?” Mikado continued on like nothing had changed, but Yuntanza was still tense, unsure what the Crown Prince would do when he found out the truth.

Once he was asked, he couldn’t lie to Mikado. But the negotiations had already been favorable for Ryuu. Mikado had managed to secure an exclusive contract giving Ryuu a monopoly over sugarcane shipments for the next six months, and Hua had accepted a second education envoy in exchange for allowing Hua students to attend Ryuu’s new University. And even though everyone at the table was much older than Mikado, no one had dared to point this out or talk down to him. That should be counted as a resounding win, even if Mikado didn’t approve of his methods.

\----

Yuntanza had been put at ease for most of the day, pleased to find Mikado’s eyes on him at different times as he spoke to other dignitaries and scholars throughout late afternoon meetings. Nothing seemed amiss, until a palace servant came to fetch Yuntanza after the day’s social events had concluded. Normally, Mikado would come himself in case things turned intimate, and that way they could keep their meetings a secret. But they were in a foreign palace and maybe Mikado wanted to play by the rules.

Yuntanza should have known better.

“What did you do?” Mikado asked as soon as the servant stepped outside and pulled the heavy wooden door closed. He was seated in a wooden chair that had no arms, but a high back that was embossed in gold. He was still wearing the deep purple ceremonial kimono he’d worn all day. Yuntanza felt a little off-balance because of Mikado’s formality. Whenever they met each other at night, it was never like this, with Mikado fully dressed. At least not since they had been much younger, and much more timid about what they both wanted. Even if Mikado just wanted to talk, he should have been lying on his pillows already, reaching out a hand to invite Yuntanza to soothe his worries.

“You must know that what I did, it was only because I acted in your best interests,” Yuntanza said. Mikado looked up at him, waiting, his eyes giving away nothing. 

Yuntanza continued. “There were rumors that Hua was not going to recognize your right to the throne. I confirmed this when I met with Ju-Long. So I forged a letter.” 

“I had heard of these rumors. I have been suspicious of why we were welcomed so warmly. Who was your forged letter from?” Mikado asked, his voice tense and commanding. 

“Wakoku,” Yuntanza admitted. He heard Mikado suck in a breath, clearly surprised. 

“What did it say?” With only four words, Mikado managed to sound like the King Yuntanza knew he could become. The gravity of his voice, directed at him, made Yuntanza feel intimidated in a way he hadn’t in a long time. But he still didn’t regret what he’d done. 

“I wrote it from Wakoku’s Chief Advisor. I said they’d already recognized you as Crown Prince and that they had promised to send support to Ryuu if Hua invaded.” 

“So you threatened them?” 

Yuntanza could tell that Mikado was angry, so he reached out a hand and stepped forward, hoping to placate him.

“Don’t touch me,” Mikado said, his voice icy. Yuntanza paused, surprised. “Get on your knees before your Prince.” 

This request confused Yuntanza. Mikado had never made him kneel before, at least not like this, not when he was angry.

“Mikado, I don’t understand.” He took another step forward, but Yuntanza held up his right hand to stop him. Now Yuntanza could see that Mikado held something in his lap. It was a dark wooden stick, flat at one end. It looked like the kind the stable hands used to discipline the horses.

“You are Chief Advisor now. You cannot engage in childish games behind my back anymore,” Mikado said.

Yuntanza shook his head vehemently and knelt before Mikado, eager to demonstrate his loyalty and comply with Mikado’s earlier request. It seemed that Mikado thought he had acted hastily, without thought of the consequences. He wasn’t afraid of Mikado, but it pained him to think that the Crown Prince couldn’t see why it had been necessary for Yuntanza to act. 

“They would not have received you, or negotiated with you. They intended to take our goods, and send us back empty-handed. I could not let them see you as anything less than what you are,” Yuntanza explained hastily. He could see the way Mikado gripped the wooden stick in one hand, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Mikado rarely made him feel so off-balance and unsure. 

Mikado leaned forward and reached out with his right hand to gently touch Yuntanza’s neck, trailing his fingers down to his throat. Yuntanza shivered, not from the contact, but from the way Mikado was gazing down at him, like he was something both beautiful and utterly terrifying.

“And what am I, exactly?” Mikado asked softly.

“The Crown Prince of Ryuu. The greatest King we will ever serve. The peace-maker.” Yuntanza whispered the last name, the name given to Mikado by the Shaman that day so long ago when they’d snuck out with a forged letter to visit her.

Mikado smiled at the words, but the expression was distorted by his simmering anger. His teeth gleamed like ivory in the moonlight.

“How can I be that, when you threaten war behind my back?” Mikado hissed. 

Yuntanza did not answer right away. Mikado dropped his hand and stood up, the stick still in his hand. He focused his gaze on the opposite wall, and took in a deep breath like he was preparing himself for something. Yuntanza watched his face, feeling compelled to speak.

“I would do it again, my Prince. I would see to it that you are protected, and respected,” Yuntanza breathed.

“You have to be punished, Yun. You have to be punished for your insubordination and your disobedience. You cannot go behind my back again about something so important,” Mikado said steadily. “Even if you believe it to be the right thing.”

Mikado grabbed Yuntanza’s arm and pulled him to a standing position, and then pushed him up against the desk so hard that the front of Yuntanza’s hip bones slammed against it. Then Mikado placed his palm in the center of Yuntanza’s back, and pushed him down until Yuntanza rested his cheek against the wood. 

Yuntanza felt like the breath had been punched from his lungs, partly because Mikado had used his nickname in such a harsh way, and partly because he loved the feel of Mikado’s hands pressed firmly against him. It was rare that Mikado wielded his princely power in such a direct way, maybe because Yuntanza was a few inches taller than he was. Or maybe because they had known each other so long.

The tension in the air thickened, and Yuntanza’s mouth fell open so that he could gulp a lungful of air, waiting. Yuntanza heard Mikado’s breathing become erratic as he removed his hand from Yuntanza’s back. Their shallow breaths echoed in the room, and Yuntanza realized that Mikado was scared, too. He thought about the stick that had been in Mikado’s hand, and the fierce look in his eye when he’d turned Yuntanza around, and realization dawned. He couldn’t be sure whether the blood pounding in his ears was from fear or from anticipation. 

“So be it, my Prince,” Yuntanza said softly to comfort him. He would accept his punishment with as much grace as he possibly could. Even if he would make the same decision again, maybe he deserved this. He could make amends this way.

Mikado brought the flat part of the stick down on Yuntanza’s ass, and Yuntanza was proud of himself for barely flinching. 

“One,” Mikado counted out loud, his voice shaky. Yuntanza gripped the edges of the table, and focused on relaxing his body. The sharp sting of the stick against his skin was dulled by the layers of clothing he was still wearing, but the pain was specific and precise and did not last long.

On the second strike, Mikado’s voice was bolder, more confident, as he said the number.

By number three, Yuntanza couldn’t help but lean into the hit, ready for it, seeking it out. 

By four, the strikes were folding in on each other, creating a throbbing sensation across his backside that was making his cock start to swell.

Yuntanza stopped listening for the numbers, and instead focused on the way pain was blooming across his skin. Hitting the same spot over and over made his cock and balls quiver, and Yuntanza gritted his teeth, surprised by the way the strikes completely demanded his attention and sent his blood south. He badly wanted to see Mikado’s face, to know whether Yuntanza was allowed to enjoy this.

Mikado stopped suddenly. Yuntanza wasn’t sure what number he intended to count to, but the stick clattered to the ground and he could hear Mikado gasping for air once he dropped it. Yuntanza held his breath, unsure of what Mikado wanted him to do.

“Your punishment is over, Yuntanza. But I want - there are other things I want now,” Mikado grumbled, his voice low and rough. 

Yuntanza glanced over his shoulder, his skin still tingling and his cock feeling thick between his legs. Before he could answer, Mikado’s eyes flashed possessively, and then he pressed forward, his body against Yuntanza’s back. Yuntanza hissed when his robe chafed against his sensitive skin. 

“Not here,” Mikado whispered, his breath hot against Yuntanza’s ear. And then Mikado’s hands gripped Yuntanza’s hips and pulled him backwards. He stumbled from the force of it, but before he could fall, Mikado grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. He propelled him towards the mattress and pushed his back down into the pillows that were scattered atop it. 

Yuntanza could hear Mikado’s labored breaths echoing in the room. His blood was pounding in his own ears, and the skin of his ass was still throbbing. Mikado pushed Yuntanza’s robes up and out of the way, eager to look at what lay underneath. Yuntanza hissed as the soft material of his robe dragged across his skin. When Mikado discovered that Yuntanza was achingly hard already, his eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t glance up. His focus was undivided. One hand pinned Yuntanza to the mattress at his hips, and with the other he pulled at Yuntanza’s left thigh, spreading him open. Yuntanza marveled at how in control Mikado was, his breathing sounding relaxed and steady. 

Mikado ripped off his belt and pushed his kimono aside to press his hips forward, his cock pressing against Yuntanza’s hole. He lifted his fingertips from Yuntanza’s thigh in order to spit into his palm. Yuntanza watched, feeling completely at the Crown Prince’s mercy.

“I will have you,” Mikado grunted as he reached down and slicked up his cock. Yuntanza sucked in a breath, and then revelled in the feel of his Prince breaching him, filling him up. He gasped around the girth of Mikado’s cock, eager to please even as his body protested the invasion. He moaned as Mikado started to rock into him. Yuntanza’s sore skin rubbed against a pillow that was trapped under his body as he was fucked, and the sharp heat concentrated there made his whole body throb. He couldn’t help but moan in surprise at the heady mix of pleasure and pain. 

Mikado looked up and met his eyes, and reached up to wrap his long, slender fingers around Yuntanza’s throat. He just held his hand there, a firm and controlling weight against Yuntanza’s skin. Yuntanza quieted, canting his hips to meet Mikado’s thrusts. 

Mikado hadn’t let a single sound escape his own throat, but Yuntanza watched him press his eyes closed and he knew then that Mikado was going to finish. Yuntanza reached down, straining against Mikado’s hold on his throat to touch himself. He felt Mikado’s cock pulse inside of him, and Yuntanza tightly stroked his own cock, twisting his fist around the head. He came with a groan, squeezing around Mikado’s cock even after he’d finished.

For a moment he was blissfully unaware of anything save the sound of his own ragged breathing, but then he heard a dull thud. He looked up to see Mikado on his knees on the ground, his robe still open. His shoulders were hunched and he was staring at the ground. Yuntanza scrambled up off the mattress and fell to the floor in front of him, his hands grabbing onto Mikado’s knees, his arms, his cheeks, trying to reassure him.

Mikado looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Aren’t you angry with me?” he whispered.

Yuntanza shook his head. “I only wanted to repent. Do you feel as if I’ve redeemed myself?”

Mikado gazed at him hesitantly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he spoke.

“I fear that you made the right choice,” Mikado whispered. “Maybe I could have never convinced them otherwise.”

“Maybe not, my Prince,” Yuntanza said. “But that is why I didn’t make you decide,” he admitted slowly.

A dark cloud passed over Mikado’s features as he thought about what Yuntanza had said. He steeled himself and rose, his hand outstretched towards Yuntanza. A gentle breeze came through the window and made Mikado’s robes ripple around him, and for the second time that night Yuntanza felt intimidated and awestruck as he stared at the expanse of firm, golden skin. His Crown Prince was breathtaking.

Yuntanza took the outstretched hand, and was pulled to his feet. 

“Maybe next time, you don’t have to tell me at all,” Mikado said as he studied Yuntanza’s face.

“Very well,” Yuntanza said solemnly, even though he was surprised and delighted by this most unexpected declaration. Maybe Mikado couldn’t always do what needed to be done, but on those occasions Yuntanza would do it for him. He didn’t let his triumphant smile show until Mikado turned towards the window to pull it closed.

\----

As soon as they were close enough to Ryuu Island to count the fishing vessels beached along the shore, they spotted a vessel with its oars striking the water furiously, rowing out to meet them. Mikado’s ship pulled in its oars to slow down, and the first mate reached out to take the note that was tied to the end of the fishing vessel’s outstretched oar.

Mikado quickly took it and unrolled the parchment. It didn’t take him long to reach the end, and his face stayed passive and unreadable. He glanced up at Yuntanza, and then rolled the parchment back up. He called to Zukeran and handed her the scroll. She unrolled it and gasped slightly as she read, and Yuntanza tensed for bad news.

Mikado cast his glance across the deck, making eye contact with most of the crew. Everyone fell silent. 

“The King is dead,” he announced.

Yuntanza felt his chest tighten for a moment, but he wasn’t ashamed to admit that what he felt wasn’t sorrow at all. This was what he’d been waiting for, for as long as he’d known Mikado. The moment his Crown Prince would become King. 

The hush that had fallen over the ship held. Yuntanza couldn’t tear his gaze from his _King_ , his eyes fierce, his shoulders squared, and his chin held high.

And Yuntanza let the words fall from his lips. 

“Long live King Mikado!” 

The chorus of voices rose, even as the oars splashed back out into the water and the ship carried them home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by some reading I've done about the Ryuukyuu Kingdom and Sho Kei's reign, and more info can be found [here](https://wiki.samurai-archives.com/index.php?title=Sho_Kei). However, all characters, situations, and places in this fic are completely fictional.


End file.
